Le bonheur
by xSukii
Summary: Globalement, il s'agit de l'anime, vu du point de vue de Kisshu au lieu de celui d'Ichigo. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour y retranscrire ce qu'il a, selon moi, ressenti dans les moments importants, en laissant tout de même un peu de liberté à mon imagination! Oneshot. "KxI" car on suit les pensées de Kisshu. "T" car quelques injures & la fin violente de l'anime.


**/!\ Attention: Ce oneshot est un énorme spoiler à lui tout seul, puisqu'il reprend l'entièreté de l'anime. Vous voilà prévenus.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Il faut surmonter les épreuves de la vie », hein...? Pourquoi, au juste ? Pourquoi serait-on obligés d'en accepter et d'en surmonter les épreuves, les unes après les autres, en souffrant continuellement, au lieu de simplement baisser les bras ? À quoi ça sert, au juste, de vivre quand on n'en a pas envie, et qu'on a le sentiment justifié que la vie n'a pas envie qu'on vive non plus ? Pourquoi tout ne pourrait pas s'arrêter là ? Pourquoi devrait-on être traité de lâche, juste parce qu'on a le courage de s'indigner, de se rebeller, et de montrer à la vie et au monde qui la dirige qu'on n'est pas d'accord avec son fonctionnement ?

Pourquoi devrait-on être jugé parce que, comme n'importe qui pourrait choisir entre rouge et bleu, entre pain blanc ou pain complet, on décide de choisir de vivre ou non ?

Pourquoi devrait-on être jugé parce qu'on fait ce qu'on a envie, sans ennuyer personne ? Pourquoi devrait-on être empêché de faire ce qu'on veut de sa vie sous prétexte que "c'est mal", alors que ça ne nuit à personne, et être emprisonné de façon bien pire qu'un violeur ou un meurtrier, qui eux ont pourtant causé du tort aux gens ?

On doit tous mourir un jour, de toutes façons, non ? Alors, pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? Si on souffre, si on est triste, si on ne compte pour personne, pourquoi continuer à s'infliger la souffrance de vivre au lieu de tout simplement s'offrir la liberté de mourir ?

Parce qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose d'effrayant après ? Ne me faites pas rire. Il n'y a rien après. On vit, on meurt, on moisit et on sert de nourriture aux asticots et d'engrais à la terre. Voilà tout. Comme s'il pouvait y avoir quelqu'un de bienveillant dans les cieux, qui nous observait et qui nous punirait si on décidait de ne pas se plier à son vœu égoïste de nous voir souffrir jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à notre mort naturelle - ou pas forcément naturelle, d'ailleurs, puisque si on ne se donne pas la mort soi-même, on peut tout aussi bien être tué par quelqu'un d'autre, volontairement ou non.

Et même si cette personne soi-disant bienveillante existait et observait chacun de nos actes, elle aurait indéniablement ses favoris. Il n'y a qu'à regarder l'écart entre la misère et la richesse, entre les gens heureux et ceux qui ne sont pas, pour le comprendre. Comment des gens malheureux et/ou pauvres peuvent-ils croire qu'un Dieu tout puissant, "juste et bon", veille sur eux, alors que c'est lui-même qui leur inflige cette vie et par là même, leur misère ?

Et même si cette personne soi-disant bienveillante existait, je n'en voudrais pas. Je ne passerais pas ma vie à vivre "selon ses règles", si tant est qu'elles ne soient pas un vulgaire ramassis de mensonges inventés par une personne en mal de popularité, juste pour pouvoir ensuite vivre une seconde vie à ses côtés.

D'une part parce que j'avais bien assez de cette vie et n'en souhaitais surtout pas une seconde.

D'autre part parce que je préférerais mourir à nouveau que de rester auprès de cette "personne bienveillante" qui m'aura laissé autant souffrir.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils ont demandé des volontaires prêts à risquer leur vie pour sauver celle de tout le monde, je fus le seul à lever la main. "Risquer ma vie", c'était pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre, de la perdre, de toutes façons. Y mettre un terme moi-même n'étant pas quelque chose de concrètement possible, je voyais même là un ticket gagnant dans les deux cas. Si je réussissais cette fameuse mission dont ils parlaient, ça m'aurait occupé au moins quelques jours que je n'aurai pas passés à n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que penser à mon dégoût pour ce monde, encore et encore, et à mon envie que cela se termine bientôt. Ce qui semblait relativement peu probable à mon âge, malheureusement.

Si j'échouais, eh bien... Cette vie misérable se terminerait enfin, de la main d'un autre qui plus est, "dans les règles" donc. "Ses" règles, à cet abruti, là-haut, si toutefois il existait.

* * *

La Terre était un endroit plutôt ennuyeux. Je pensais pouvoir me divertir un peu, penser à autre chose, ne serait-ce que quelques jours, mais finalement les humains étaient un peuple faible et mou, qui ne faisait que suivre sa petite routine sans même se poser un centième des questions que je me posais chaque jour sur la raison pour laquelle je vivais. D'un côté, ils faisaient peut-être bien d'être aussi ignorants et insouciants. S'ils cherchaient un peu, ils comprendraient bien vite qu'une raison, il n'y en a pas. On vit, on crève, c'est tout. Pour perpétuer l'espèce, ou servir de nourriture à une autre espèce, peu importe, mais il n'y a rien de plus.

Il m'arrivait parfois même de les envier, ces humains ignorants. Heureux de vivre grâce à cette ignorance. Juste le temps d'un instant, bien entendu, parce que dans le fond, une telle vie n'était clairement pas enviable. Laquelle le serait ? Aucune, certes. Mais je préférais autant en être conscient.

Après quelques jours à m'ennuyer et à tuer des gens au hasard, je changeais d'endroit. Je me disais que, peut-être, je finirais par trouver un lieu un peu plus divertissant. Je me lassai assez vite de ce petit "rituel". Les humains, en plus d'être stupides, étaient terriblement fragiles, incapables de se battre, de se défendre, et horriblement bruyants quand on les égorgeait. C'était vraiment chiant.

Je finis par presque faire un tour complet de la planète, et m'arrêtai juste avant l'endroit où j'avais commencé. Ou du moins, juste avant la grand étendue d'eau qui me séparait désormais de l'endroit où j'avais commencé. Les humains appelaient mon point de départ "États-Unis", et ma localisation actuelle "Japon". Les deux sonnaient très mal. Les humains étaient nuls pour inventer des mots. Encore un défaut. J'aurais presque pu finir par les plaindre, à force de leur en trouver de nouveaux, encore et encore.

Je ne savais plus vraiment depuis combien de temps j'étais là, combien de temps j'avais mis à faire le tour de cette sphère en tuant des gens par-ci par-là, mais j'avais l'impression que cela faisait un peu plus que les "quelques jours" auxquels je pensais au départ...

Dans cet endroit appelé "Japon", las de "me battre" sans jamais éprouver la moindre résistance (ou peut-être parce que j'en étais presque venu à éprouver de la pitié pour eux), je décidai de simplement utiliser mes connaissances pour créer des esclaves, des "monstres", qui iraient s'occuper de tuer ces fichus humains à ma place. Cependant, étrangement, ils ne revenaient jamais vers moi, et étaient complètement introuvables ensuite.

Au bout de trois semaines, en ayant assez de ne pas savoir s'ils exécutaient leur mission, s'ils disparaissaient à cause d'un problème de confection, ou pour quelle autre foutue raison ils ne provoquaient pas le bain de sang escompté, je décidai d'en créer un que je pourrais facilement suivre et observer.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en trouvant finalement un humain bien plus intéressant que les autres...

"Mignon" ? J'ignorais si c'était vraiment le mot pour le décrire. Il n'était pas aussi hideux que certains humains que j'avais pu voir au cours de mon "voyage", mais son côté mignon résidait davantage dans son comportement que dans son apparence - de toutes façons, qui se soucie de l'apparence, sérieusement ? Nos corps sont juste destinés à se flétrir progressivement, puis à pourrir.

Quelque chose m'agaçait pas mal, chez lui... ou peut-être "elle". Y avait-il aussi des genres, chez les humains ? Probablement que oui. Sinon, ils ne proliféreraient pas aussi rapidement (la reproduction asexuée étant relativement voire très lente chez les organismes pluricellulaires, et d'autant plus s'ils faisaient cette taille), et se ressembleraient tous beaucoup plus. Considérant son buste, et imaginant qu'ils étaient constitués plus ou moins de la même façon que mon espèce, disons plutôt "elle". Elle avait cette sale manie de sembler toujours heureuse, et encore plus insouciante et stupide que les autres. Ca m'énervait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Comment un être inférieur comme elle pouvait être aussi heureuse en se complaisant dans son petit monde, tandis que moi, j'étais si malheureux et je souffrais tant ? La débilité profonde était-elle réellement nécessaire au bonheur ?!

Valait-il mieux être intelligent ou heureux ? ... La réponse était évidemment la première.

Si elle n'était pas malheureuse d'elle-même, alors je l'y aiderais. Il était hors de question qu'elle continue à être si joyeuse en continu, comme pour me narguer, en plus de tuer mes monstres. Cependant, la mort aurait été bien trop douce pour elle - après tout, moi qui la voulais tant, je n'y avais pas droit, alors pourquoi la lui offrirais-je ?

Je devais la punir sévèrement.

Lui faire regretter d'oser être heureuse sous mon nez.

...

Mais comment ?

Lorsque je m'intéressais encore un peu à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, sur ce rocher de glace que nous habitions, j'avais parfois vu des filles pleurer. Mais pourquoi elles pleuraient, déjà...? Ha ! Parce que des gars louches s'amusaient à les tripoter en échange de nourriture pour leurs familles.

... Après une assez courte réflexion, je doutais pas mal que sa famille ait besoin de nourriture, étant donné la manie récurrente des humains à la gaspiller.

Je n'avais pas non plus envie de la tripoter, ... si je lui volais un baiser, ça aurait certainement le même effet, non ?

* * *

Finalement, ça avait plutôt bien fonctionné. C'était même plus amusant que je ne l'aurais pensé, de faire pleurer une fille.

... "Amusant", était-ce le bon mot ? Non, un peu trop fort. Plutôt "divertissant". Voir son sourire s'effacer et laisser place à un visage déconfit, ses yeux se vider de leur joie pour se remplir de tristesse et de frayeur, ça m'avait même fait sourire et... lui adresser la parole. Qu'est-ce que j'avais raconté, déjà ? Sous le coup du stress (c'était la première fois que je faisais quelque chose comme ça, après tout), j'avais débité quelque chose sans trop m'en rendre compte. Bah. C'était pas comme si c'était important.

* * *

J'avais pris la manie de la suivre, depuis. Bon, ça ne faisait que quelques heures, mais sa vie était tellement chiante et vide que ça me paraissait bien plus long. Elle semblait toujours troublée et malheureuse, ce qui était cool; mon plan avait marché ! ... Mais finalement, elle avait rejoint une humaine- ... non, sûrement "un humain", dans un endroit bizarre comme j'en avais vus par moments sur la planète, où les humains se rassemblaient généralement en masse, et elle avait retrouvé son insupportable sourire.

J'avais évidemment tout de suite décidé que je n'aimais pas cet humain non plus. Ruiner mes efforts était tout sauf sympa. J'avais également tout de suite décidé de lui enlever à nouveau la joie plantée sur son joli visage.

"Joli" ?

Bref. Je lui avais rappelé notre petite rencontre de la veille, et avais tenté de lui voler un autre baiser, mais elle se défendit, cette fois. Comme quoi, les humains étaient vraiiiiment des êtres remplis de surprise ! ... Haha, c'est la première fois que je fais une blague depuis... je ne sais même pas à quand remonte la dernière, en fait.

Puisqu'elle et ses copines avaient apparemment décidé de détruire tous les monstres que je créais pour attaquer les humains, j'avais décidé de jouer les "grands méchants" - c'était sûrement ce qu'elles attendaient de moi, et ça me permettrait de m'amuser un peu.

* * *

Je me surpris moi-même en la qualifiant de "jouet". C'était un peu vrai. Elle était la première source de divertissement que j'avais eue depuis... là encore, j'ignore depuis combien de temps. Des années, c'était tout ce dont je pouvais être sûr. De là à lui donner tant d'importance, ...

Enfin, encore une fois, c'était pas comme si c'était important. Elle et ses amies allaient de toutes façons mourir tôt ou tard, alors peu importait ce que je pouvais bien leur dire ou leur faire, ça ne ferait pas une grande différence.

Ce jour-là, après qu'elles aient réussi à détruire le monstre que j'avais créé, je me surpris plus ou moins à penser que "tard" serait plus sympa que "tôt".

* * *

Le temps était un peu passé. On s'était revus quelques fois. Je l'avais revue, sans qu'elle ne le sache, un peu plus de fois. J'avais beau l'énerver, la rendre triste, la tourmenter, elle finissait irrémédiablement par afficher ce fichu sourire béat quelques heures plus tard, quand ça ne se comptait pas en minutes. Elle avait trouvé une pote de plus pour détruire mes monstres, et apparemment, elles en cherchaient une cinquième.

* * *

J'avais envoyé trois de ses amies dans une autre dimension, et ordonné aux deux restantes de se battre, décrétant que la gagnante devrait me rejoindre. Pourquoi ? ... Je n'en ai aucune idée non plus. Je voulais juste l'énerver et la rendre triste, au départ, en lui disant qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais. Mais je crois bien que... j'ai eu pitié d'elle, et que j'ai voulu me rattraper en lui offrant une chance de les sauver.

En outre, ça me ferait un peu de compagnie, si elle me rejoignait. Et tant qu'elle était en ma présence, elle ne souriait jamais, donc ce serait d'une pierre deux coups.

Enfin, si elle gagnait...

* * *

Elles avaient refusé de se battre. J'avais tenté de lui forcer la main, de la convaincre de me rejoindre en échange de quoi j'aurais sauvé ses amies - que j'aurais tuées ensuite, bien entendu, mais ça, je ne lui avais pas dit. Elle a refusé. Je me suis surpris à la sauver de mon monstre, faisant réapparaître ses amies "comme par magie" tout juste au bon moment pour qu'elles se chargent de la protéger...

Je pense que j'avais vraiment besoin d'un jouet, et d'un vivant, de préférence.

* * *

Nous nous étions à nouveau battus. J'avais tenté de ne pas lui laisser le choix. J'avais fait en sorte qu'il leur soit impossible de détruire ces arbres sans se détruire elles-mêmes. Je voulais que cette fille - "Ichigo", je pense - n'ait pas d'autre choix que de venir avec moi pour sauver ses amies.

Elle s'était battue directement contre moi.

Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, non seulement j'avais échoué à la toucher, mais en plus, elle avait réussi à me toucher. Je n'avais pas été spécialement sérieux (ça n'était qu'une pauvre petite humaine sans défense après tout), et elle n'avait réussi qu'à m'égratigner légèrement, mais sa combativité m'avait presque fait ressentir quelque chose. J'avais eu une sensation... de chaleur dans la poitrine. La sensation d'être en vie.

Depuis combien de temps ça ne m'était pas arrivé, déjà...?

J'avais fini par lui ordonner de ne pas tenter de détruire cet arbre, l'avertissant que ça la tuerait. Elle ne m'avait pas écoutée. J'avais fini par le détruire moi-même, sans qu'elle ne le sache. J'étais vraiment ridicule, mais tant pis.

Je m'étais trompé, je n'avais pas besoin d'"un jouet". J'avais besoin de _ce_ jouet.

* * *

Mes tentatives suivantes pour la forcer à devenir mon jouet furent plutôt veines. En fait, je n'eus le temps d'en faire qu'une seule, qui faillit réussir, mais son copain (que je surnommais non-affectueusement "Roméo", en référence à un spectacle idiot que j'avais vu dans un autre endroit sur Terre où le gars finit par mourir stupidement) l'avait encore une fois aidée... allez savoir comment, d'ailleurs. Après cela, deux énergumènes de la même espèce que moi étaient arrivés pour me dire que j'étais trop lent à leur goût et qu'ils me mettaient sur la touche. Je n'avais plus le droit d'attaquer les humains jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et donc plus le droit de m'amuser avec mon jouet...

Fait chier, putain.

* * *

Quelques semaines sont passées. J'ai observé leurs plans, certes plus élaborés que les miens, mais complètement ratés à chaque fois. Ils étaient vraiment nuls. Et ils ne correspondaient pas du tout à ce qui avait été demandé pour cette mission: ils n'étaient clairement pas prêts à mourir, ni même à souffrir un tout petit peu. Dès lors que ces petites humaines les attaquaient directement, ils prenaient leurs jambes à leurs cous.

Des poltrons. Doublés d'incapables.

* * *

On m'avait plus ou moins ordonné de ne plus approcher Ichigo. Pas comme un jouet, en tous cas. Uniquement comme une ennemie qu'il me fallait tuer.

Je n'en avais pas envie.

J'avais finalement trouvé quelque chose qui me divertissait et rendait ma vie moins répétitive et nulle, et ils espéraient que je m'en débarrasse ?

Ils pouvaient toujours courir.

Je me contentais désormais de participer sagement aux "plans géniaux" de mes deux "comparses", sachant très bien qu'ils échoueraient tous et ne la mettraient pas vraiment en danger, et d'en profiter pour "m'occuper de tuer la rose", afin de me retrouver seul avec elle et de pouvoir la taquiner.

J'aimais toujours autant voir son stupide sourire se transformer en... en tout sauf un sourire, finalement. Peu m'importait que ce soit de la colère, de la peur, du dégoût, de la tristesse ou même de la douleur - bien que j'aie une très, très légère préférence pour la peur et la colère, qui me donnaient des frissons à chaque fois que je les voyais. Qui me donnaient, à nouveau... la sensation d'être en vie.

* * *

L'espèce de "Dieu" (qui était loin d'en être un, mais soit) auquel notre peuple obéissait depuis déjà bien trop longtemps, semblait s'impatienter. Il voulait retrouver une forme matérielle, autrement dit, un corps. Nos plus grands chercheurs avaient tous échoué à lui rendre le sien.

Si j'y parvenais, peut-être me laisserait-il épargner Ichigo, et la garder en tant qu'animal de compagnie, pour me récompenser ?

Ca valait toujours la peine d'essayer. Les dieux étaient censés accorder des vœux à n'importe qui après tout, alors pourquoi n'en accorderaient-ils pas encore plus facilement à quelqu'un qui leur rendait service ?

* * *

Après quelques jours de recherches dans nos anciens écrits, je découvris "l'eau bleue". Une eau pure, scellée sous terre depuis la création de la planète, ayant toujours les propriétés de la première eau ayant existé sur Terre, c'est à dire la propriété de donner (ou de rendre) la vie, entre autres choses. D'après les vieux ouvrages que j'avais consulté, elle existait sous deux formes: liquide, d'une puissance "raisonnable" (capable de soigner de graves blessure ou de faire pousser des plantes en un instant, mais ses capacités s'arrêtaient là), et sous forme cristallisée (appelés "cristaux d'eau bleue" par nos ancêtres), qui avaient théoriquement "le pouvoir de donner ou de rendre la vie à toute chose pouvaient l'abriter en son sein". Exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

Apparemment, les quelques fous ayant consacré leur vie à la recherche de cette eau lorsque nous vivions encore sur Terre avaient constaté qu'elle raisonnait avec le cœur de certaines personnes, dont ils avaient pu se servir pour en trouver assez facilement, voire pour en faire venir jusqu'à eux. Ces sources n'étaient pas très fiables puisque la plupart des gens qui l'affirmaient avaient fini internées, mais après tout, ceux qui décident de mourir sans y arriver étaient internés aussi, et ça n'en restait pas moins des personnes intelligentes. Comme moi, quoi.

Les humains aussi avaient, semble-t-il, découvert l'existence de cette eau, puisqu'Ichigo et les quatre autres la cherchaient plus ou moins activement. Comme s'il était possible d'en trouver par hasard en creusant des trous de 2 mètres de profondeur dans un parc... Je découvrais grâce à elles que la stupidité des humains arrivait encore à m'étonner. Ce qui était plutôt bon signe.

* * *

Tout comme les humains, j'avais réussi à localiser, plus ou moins précisément, certains fragments d'eau bleue.

Et j'avais fini par la trouver, ma "personne dont le cœur pouvait raisonner avec l'eau bleue". Ichigo en était capable. Mais comme elle n'en était pas consciente (et c'était aussi bien comme ça, je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle se mette en tête d'en trouver pour aider les humains), il m'avait été vraiment difficile "d'activer" cette capacité chez elle. Elle avait néanmoins fait apparaître une énorme quantité d'eau cristallisée, ... et avait réussi à s'en emparer avant moi. Tant pis. J'avais tout de même pu démontrer ses effets à notre fameux "dieu", ou "seigneur", peu importait comment il était considéré et appelé par les autres. Il avait récupéré quelques forces, mais il faudrait plus que cela pour qu'il accepte d'exaucer mon souhait.

* * *

Certains des fragments que j'avais pu détecter étaient assez spéciaux. Ils pouvaient se déplacer. Je compris assez rapidement qu'ils étaient certainement dans l'âme d'humains ayant la même capacité à la faire raisonner qu'Ichigo, et qui avaient dû l'attirer à eux sans même en être conscients. Il était fort possible que, nourris de leurs sentiments (positifs comme négatifs), ces fragments de cristaux soient bien plus puissants que ceux trouvables "naturellement". Je me mis donc en quête de ceux-là, volant le cœur d'humains en espérant tomber sur les bons.

Ce fut assez peu fructueux, mais ça m'avait donné une bonne excuse pour aller m'amuser avec mon jouet sans qu'on ne puisse me faire le moindre reproche.

Cependant... elle continuait, encore et encore, à préférer ce "Roméo". Elle ne voulait toujours pas être à moi. J'appréciais sa combativité, mais je commençais à trouver tout ça... douloureux, à l'intérieur. Comme si quelque chose en moi se brisait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle me jetait ses mots tranchants à la figure pour aller se réfugier dans ses bras à lui.

Depuis quand n'avais-je pas ressenti ça, vous demandez-vous ? Je ne l'avais tout simplement jamais ressenti. Même de façon théorique, j'ignorais à quel genre d'émotion cela pouvait correspondre. Étant (plus ou moins) incapable de les ressentir depuis déjà bien longtemps, j'avais pourtant appris énormément d'émotions de façon théoriques.

Celle-là ne faisait pas partie de celles que je connaissais.

Taruto ignorait également de quoi il s'agissait, et Pai me rit (méchamment, bien entendu) au nez lorsque j'allai lui poser la question. Juste avant de me dire d'arrêter mes plaisanteries de mauvais goûts, que je ne pouvais pas ressentir ça pour une humaine, et que si c'était vraiment le cas, il lui faudrait me tuer sans attendre.

J'acceptai son "offre" (involontaire) de faire passer cela pour une blague.

Depuis quand ne voulais-je plus spécialement mourir...?

* * *

 _Peu de temps après, alors je devais me contenter de faire raisonner son coeur avec le cristal se trouvant à proximité, ..._

\- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'évertues encore et encore à aider les humains ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Parce que vous n'arrêtez pas de nous attaquer et voulez nous exterminer, voilà pourquoi !

\- "Nous" ? Ne dis pas de sottises.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Arrête de faire comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà. Tu nous ressembles beaucoup plus que tu ne ressembles à un banal être humain ! Les humains ne peuvent absolument pas comprendre ce que toi et tes amies ressentez. Peu importe à quel point vous vous battez ardemment, les humains ne vous voient que comme des monstres qui détruisent leur ville en combattant d'autres monstres ! Alors, combien de fois me forceras-tu à te le répéter ? Tu devrais combattre à nos côt-

\- Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Je me moque de tout ça, j'ai décidé que je vous combattrais. Je les protégerai, quoi qu'il arrive, mais certainement pas dans le but d'être acclamée !

... Je me sentais vraiment idiot. Dire que je l'avais prise pour une idiote, la première fois que je l'avais vue... Ca n'était pas une lumière, ni un génie, mais elle avait elle aussi la capacité de comprendre les choses simples et évidentes que la plupart des gens ne voyaient pas.

La différence avec ma capacité à comprendre ces mêmes choses, c'est qu'elle était capable de voir du positif partout, tandis que je ne voyais que du négatif. Je préférais habituellement dire que je voyais juste les choses de façon réaliste, mais je réalisais aujourd'hui qu'elle préférait certainement dire ça aussi à propos de sa vision des choses.

Finalement, au-delà de notre inimité forcée, due à notre différence d'espèce et à nos objectifs contraires, nous étions bien plus opposés que je ne le pensais.

Il paraît que les contraires s'attirent. Du moins, je l'avais lu dans un livre humain il y a déjà longtemps. Était-ce pour ça qu'elle m'intéressait autant ?

 _... je laissai échapper quelques paroles qui aurait certainement mieux fait de rester à l'intérieur de ma bouche... voire tout au fond de mon coeur, bien cachées._

\- Tu as réussi, Kisshu. Tout s'est passé exactement comme tu l'avais prévu.

\- C'est vrai, je te tirerais même mon chapeau si j'en avais un.

\- ... Qu'y a-t-il, Kisshu ?

\- Ichigo... Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Comment ? Tu étais sérieux ?!

J'ignorai sa question, continuant le plan, qui consistait à leur faire emmagasiner de l'énergie au cristal grâce à leurs pouvoirs, tandis qu'elles l'attaqueraient, pensant le détruire et ainsi nous empêcher de l'avoir. Il finirait ainsi par créer une gigantesque explosion qui détruirait la ville.

Il nous suffisait de les retarder en contrant leurs attaques et en les attaquant jusqu'à ce que l'énergie accumulée par le cristal ne devienne instable, puis de nous enfuir avant que tout n'explose.

Ce plan ne me plaisait pas, parce qu'il la tuerait.

Je décidai de leur lancer à toutes les cinq une décharge électrique capable de les assommer sans pour autant les tuer, promettant à Ichigo de l'emmener à l'abri lorsqu'elle serait inconsciente.

À ce moment, les choses dégénérèrent. Cet espèce de Clown Bleu, qui ressemblait à l'un des nôtres mais protégeait constamment Ichigo (comme si elle avait besoin d'un autre protecteur que moi) pointa le bout de son nez pour parer mon attaque. Je détestais ce type. Il essayait clairement de me la voler, et je commençais à en avoir plus qu'assez de le voir interférer entre elle et moi.

Je me précipitai pour l'affronter.

Un peu trop.

Beaucoup trop, en fait.

Ne faisant même pas attention à ma garde et comptant sur ma vitesse et ma force, il me prit de court et m'entailla sérieusement le buste de part en part; du bas des côtes gauche à l'épaule droite. La douleur me fit presque immédiatement perdre connaissance.

* * *

Tout ce que je savais, c'était que notre fameux "dieu" avait pu absorber une partie de l'énergie dégagée par le cristal, et qu'il s'était opposé à la volonté des deux autres de me soigner, déclarant qu'il n'avait "plus besoin de moi".

Évidemment.

Comme si qui que ce soit qu'on appelait "dieu" pouvait s'avérer être juste et généreux.

Comme si le fait que je m'étais presque mis à croire en lui et à espérer quelque chose de lui, ou de la vie en général, allait compter à ses yeux.

À mon réveil, je m'étais contenté de partir sans répondre à leurs "Où est-ce que tu vas ?" ni prêter attention aux "Tu es gravement blessé, il faut que tu te reposes !". Je n'avais plus envie de rester dans cet endroit où ce faux dieu pouvait m'observer, me juger et me diriger, ... et je n'avais pas plus envie que ça de guérir de cette blessure. J'avais finalement eu ce que je voulais en acceptant cette mission ! ... Ce jour me semblait d'ailleurs tellement loin.

* * *

Je contemplais la ville, la plaie désinfectée et recousue tant bien que mal par Pai me faisant toujours atrocement souffrir.

Finalement, pourquoi n'avais-je toujours pas exterminé tous les humains à l'heure actuelle ? Je souffrais, et eux, ils étaient heureux et ignorants. Comme toujours. Ils n'avaient jamais cessé de l'être, mais... pendant un certain temps, j'avais plus ou moins cessé de le voir.

Pourquoi rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, déjà...? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu tuer cette vermine humaine aussi facilement que je l'avais fait, petit à petit, lorsque je parcourais encore le monde ?

Les humains n'étaient pas devenus plus forts. C'était moi qui étais devenu faible.

J'avais été obsédé par cette histoire de jouet. Par ce sentiment d'être vivant et... quelque part, plus ou moins heureux de l'être, qu'Ichigo me procurait lorsque je l'ennuyais. Elle m'avait détourné de ma mission, me forçant à ne me focaliser que sur elle, sur la prochaine fois où je pourrais voir son sourire disparaître, sur la prochaine excuse que j'inventerais pour aller m'amuser avec elle, sur comment faire échouer chacun des plans un peu trop parfaits des deux autres pour m'assurer qu'elle ne serait pas blessée.

Je faisais tout ça pour elle, mais elle continuait à me blesser, même indirectement, et m'avait finalement enlevé la seule "utilité" que j'avais pu trouver à ma vie en me rendant inutile aux yeux de celui qui représentait le souhait et l'avenir de mon peuple.

Tout était de sa faute. Tout. Depuis le début.

Et j'allais le lui faire payer.

* * *

Les deux autres semblaient avoir un plan "infaillible". Les derniers n'avaient pas été mauvais, c'était moi qui les avais fait échouer pour la plupart, pour protéger cette créature démoniaque que j'avais prise pour un innocent et gentil chaton. Je les surveillais de loin, tachant de ne pas me faire remarquer, mais m'assurant qu'ils ne la tueraient pas avant que je n'aie pu me venger d'elle.

Ils semblaient l'avoir endormie et avoir envoyé un de leurs monstres, avec son apparence, pour... piéger ses amies ? Plutôt ingénieux, j'étais bien forcé de le reconnaître. Je les entendis, au loin, vaguement évoquer le fait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se réveiller de l'emprise de leur monstre, quelque chose comme ça. Ce qui ne m'arrangeait pas. Comment allais-je lui faire payer si elle dormait à jamais ?

* * *

La douleur me reprit, manquant de peu de me faire à nouveau sombrer dans l'inconscience. Pai s'apprêtait à lui porter le coup fatal. Je me téléportai à côté de lui pour l'arrêter, à sa grande stupéfaction. Je devais rester conscient, combattre la douleur, parce que ce serait probablement la dernière occasion que j'aurais.

\- Si quelqu'un doit la détruire, ce sera moi !

La douleur et la colère me firent entendre une voix que je ne me connaissais pas, et mon expression faciale devait être plutôt effrayante aussi, vu leurs têtes. Peu m'importait. Même si cela devait être le dernier souvenir qu'ils aient de moi, peu m'importait.

Je parvins assez facilement à la réveiller, contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, et elle se transforma quasi-instantanément. Ses amies apparurent de je ne sais où, honnêtement je n'en avais pas grand-chose à foutre, et elles détruisirent le "puissant monstre" de Pai, comme pour changer. Alors que je descendais vers elles, sur le toit de cet immeuble, il murmura quelque chose à propos de "forts sentiments pour elle"... Là encore, je n'en avais rien à foutre. Je voulais simplement me venger de tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait.

Je me surpris à lui poser la question, probablement pour la dernière fois.

\- Ichigo, choisis. Sois tu acceptes d'être à moi, soit... je te tue.

\- Comment ça...?

\- Si tu veux vivre, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de m'appartenir.

Elle ne réagit pas. Je sortis mes saïs et m'élançai vers elle, pointant mon arme droit vers son cœur.

Étrangement, elle n'eut absolument aucun mal à m'esquiver...

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

Déjà à bout de force, mes jambes choisirent ce moment pour faiblir, me faisant tomber contre elle, plus précisément (presque) dans ses bras. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais elle eut le réflexe de me rattraper, ou en tous cas, de me soutenir.

\- Écoute ce que je te dis ! ... Fait chier... Fait chier...

Je me sentais de plus en plus proche de l'évanouissement, ma petite tentative d'assassinat n'ayant pas vraiment aidé à réduire ma douleur, tout au contraire.

\- Kisshu ?

C'était la première fois que j'entendais sa si jolie voix d'aussi près... je pense. La première fois aussi qu'elle disait mon prénom sans s'énerver. J'avais même pu sentir son souffle chaud et doux contre l'arrière de mon oreille. Sa voix me semblait... presque inquiète. Je ressentis à nouveau cette drôle de sensation de chaleur dans ma poitrine.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas capable... de comprendre ce que je ressens, Ichigo ?

Réalisant probablement à peine qu'elle m'avait aidé l'espace d'un instant, elle me lâcha d'une main, laissant mes genoux heurter le sol, mes jambes refusant désormais complètement de me porter. Je me sentais de plus en plus faible, la colère et l'énervement avaient fait place à de la tristesse. Tout ce que j'étais capable de penser, c'était "Pourquoi ?". Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi... Ichigo ?

Je m'écroulai au sol, la douleur m'emportant finalement vers... vers quoi, d'ailleurs ? Étais-je en train de mourir, ou simplement de perdre connaissance ? Avant que mon esprit ne devienne noir, j'entendis les voix des deux autres, comme s'ils se trouvaient très loin tandis que je sentais leurs mains me relever, puis plus rien.

* * *

Ils m'avaient finalement ramené là-bas, et après quelques semaines à ne pas pouvoir correctement me servir de ma main droite, mon poignet ayant été froissé lorsque je m'étais effondré, j'étais plus ou moins guéri. J'avais une cicatrice pas forcément jolie, mais j'avais survécu et la plaie s'était refermée. C'était assez réconfortant de pouvoir me dire que si l'un de ces humains miteux avait reçu la même blessure, il en serait mort quasiment sur le coup...

Je n'appréciais toujours pas spécialement Pai et Taruto, mais je devais connaître qu'ils étaient plus sympathiques que je ne le pensais. Enfin, juste un peu.

Durant ces semaines de convalescence, j'avais eu tout le temps de me remettre à penser à... tout ce à quoi je n'avais pas envie de penser. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, ne pouvant pas bouger (ou aussi peu que possible) pour guérir, et ainsi pouvoir vite quitter cet endroit.

J'avais notamment pas mal pensé à ce que j'avais dit à Ichigo. Notamment la partie "tu ne comprends pas ce que je ressens". En fait, pour qu'elle puisse le comprendre, peut-être faudrait-il déjà que je le comprenne moi-même... J'avais failli, même "voulu" la tuer, sur ce toit, mais c'était un peu comme si mon corps avait refusé d'exécuter ce que mon cerveau lui avait demandé. C'était la seule explication que je voyais au fait qu'elle ait pu esquiver mon attaque à ce moment-là. D'accord, j'étais blessé et clairement pas au meilleur de ma forme, mais j'aurais clairement dû l'embrocher sans problème... si je l'avais réellement voulu.

La question était: pourquoi continuais-je à vouloir la protéger, la garder en vie, encore et encore ? Dans quel but ? Y avait-il d'ailleurs ou raison ou un but à cela, ou étais-je simplement devenu complètement fou ?

* * *

J'allais à nouveau aller la voir. Je m'étais dit qu'il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête, mais... c'était toujours la seule chose qui me rendait un peu moins malheureux. Paradoxalement, c'était aussi la seule chose qui me rendait triste, voire fou de rage, parce qu'elle continuait encore et encore à rejeter les propositions que je lui faisais, mais les quelques sensations de non-malheur qui en découlaient valaient bien toute la peine du monde, finalement.

J'avais beaucoup trop de mal à vivre en me sentant "vide" maintenant que je connaissais ce sentiment de chaleur qui emplit le cœur lorsqu'on n'est pas malheureux. Même la tristesse était préférable au vide, en fait.

En somme, si Ichigo ressemblait à une drogue à laquelle j'aurais été accro avant, c'était encore pire maintenant. Depuis qu'elle avait prononcé mon prénom de façon si douce...

En y repensant, ce fameux sentiment de chaleur revint, me faisant presque tourner la tête. Je voulais tellement la voir !

Seulement, en la trouvant, je redescendis bien vite de mon petit nuage.

Apparemment, ce serait bientôt ce que les humains appelaient la "Saint-Valentin". Cela la rendait tellement souriante que je me sentis obligé de me renseigner pour savoir en quoi cela consistait. Apparemment, les humaines offraient ce jour-là une sucrerie appelée "chocolat" à l'humain qu'elles "aimaient". D'après les brides de conversations que j'avais pu capter entre elle et ses amies, elle était enthousiaste à l'idée d'en offrir à Roméo... Cela eut tôt fait de chasser ce qu'il me restait de "bonne humeur" pour la semaine, voire le mois à venir.

* * *

J'avais... Un peu pété les plombs. D'accord, beaucoup, à vrai dire. J'avais tenté, à nouveau, de convaincre Ichigo de partir avec moi. Leur fameux "dieu" était sur le point de se réveiller, ce ne serait qu'une question de semaines, et je savais qu'il me détestait (je l'avais d'ailleurs toujours su, même si j'avais bêtement fini par me plaire à croire que l'inverse était possible) et ne m'écouterait pas si je lui demandais de l'épargner. J'avais tenté d'avoir l'air intimidant et prêt à tout. J'avais également tenté d'être aussi gentil et compatissant que possible - après tout, c'était un peu normal qu'elle ne comprenne rien, elle n'était qu'une humaine et pas l'une des plus futée que j'avais pu voir.

J'avais tenté de lui expliquer qu'il fallait que l'on s'en aille. Tous les deux. Vers un autre monde, une autre dimension, où nous n'aurions pas à nous battre, où elle n'aurait pas à mourir.

Elle n'avait, à nouveau, pas compris. Elle avait encore refusé. Elle m'avait dit quelque chose comme "celui que j'aime, c'est Aoyama". C'était le nom qu'elle donnait à Roméo.

Là, ce fut moi qui ne comprenais pas. "Que j'aime" ? Encore ce mot ? Je l'avais lu dans les explications sur la Saint-Valentin, sans parvenir à le comprendre ni à en trouver une définition satisfaisante ou concrète. Cependant, j'avais compris qu'il s'agissait d'un sentiment positif, et elle le ressentait apparemment pour cet abruti d'humain.

Pourquoi elle ne voulait pas comprendre que, moi aussi, je ressentais des sentiments positifs à son encontre, et qu'ils étaient à n'en pas douter plus forts que toutes les imbécillités qu'elle pouvait penser éprouver pour qui que ce soit ?!

* * *

Ca s'était assez mal terminé, j'avais plus ou moins perdu le contrôle de moi-même, sentant pour la énième fois (sans aucun doute, la fois de trop) quelque chose se briser en moi face à son refus, face à l'évidence qu'à nouveau, elle préférait que je la tue plutôt que de m'appartenir.

Ce que j'avais d'ailleurs failli faire par accident. Roméo s'était pointé, j'avais réussi à le blesser. Pas autant que je l'aurais voulu puisque mon but était de me débarrasser de ce gêneur, mais bien entendu Ichigo ne m'avait pas laissé faire. Il s'était changé en ce fameux Clown Bleu qui semblait de mon espèce mais ne faisait que m'emmerder à chaque fois que j'allais réussir à avoir Ichigo.

Finalement, la haine que je ressentais à l'encontre de Roméo et du Clown se rassembla. Je m'étais ensuite mis à l'attaquer de façon frénétique, j'avais même blessé Ichigo à un moment... probablement ? C'était assez flou, en fait. Ce dont je me souvenais, c'était que j'avais voulu faire s'écrouler un bâtiment sur lui, et qu'Ichigo s'y était jetée pour le sauver. J'avais bien cru l'avoir tuée. Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, mon cœur m'avait fait si mal, des milliers de pensées avaient traversé mon esprit - comment ? pourquoi ? qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, bon sang ?!

* * *

Elle m'avait demandé de ne plus l'ennuyer. M'avait dit qu'elle était amoureuse de ce gars-là, et qu'elle ne voulait pas que je lui fasse de mal... ni partir avec moi.

* * *

Je regardais le soleil se coucher, depuis le haut d'un immeuble. Les températures redevenaient chaudes, un peu à la fois. Ca semblait plus ou moins cyclique sur cette planète. Sur celle où se trouvaient les autres, ceux de mon espèce, il faisait froid sans arrêt. La chaleur de cette supernova était plutôt agréable, j'aimais beaucoup en profiter. Même si je savais qu'il était injuste que je sois le seul - avec Pai et Taruto - à pouvoir la ressentir. Le ciel aux couleurs du crépuscule me replongea inévitablement dans mes pensées mélancoliques. Plus les mêmes qu'avant, cependant.

Elle préférait que je la tue plutôt que de me suivre, si on ne lui laissait que ces deux choix.

Étais-je si horrible, ou était-elle comme moi, n'attendant que d'être tuée par autrui parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit (ou pas le courage) de mettre fin à ses jours elle-même ?

D'ailleurs, ... étais-je toujours comme cela, finalement ?

C'était complètement stupide et irrationnel - j'avais probablement été contaminé par ces traits des humains à force de rester à proximité d'eux - mais finalement, Ichigo n'était-elle pas, en quelque sorte, la raison qui me poussait à continuer à vivre, désormais ?

Pourquoi me battais-je toujours ? Deep Blue avait bien spécifié qu'il ne voulait plus de moi, qu'il me haïssait et ne voulait absolument plus de mon aide. Alors pourquoi ne pas simplement aller voir ces filles, ou même Roméo, et demander à ce qu'on m'achève ? Outre la fierté, j'entends (je ne ferais jamais un tel plaisir à Roméo, évidemment).

... Parce que, même si c'était irrationnel, je voulais "sauver" Ichigo. Je ne voulais pas que ce faux dieu la tue en s'éveillant. Je ne voulais pas la perdre. Je voulais passer du temps avec elle.

Je n'espérais pourtant plus qu'elle me suive, et je savais qu'elle me détestait... Alors pourquoi ?

* * *

J'avais fini par trouver une raison - ou plus exactement une excuse - pour continuer à vivre, en dehors d'Ichigo. Je n'avais pas confiance en Dieu. Ni en lui, ni en personne se faisant passer pour tel. Ma mission depuis le départ était de sauver les miens, ... et j'allais la mener à bien, avec ou sans l'aide d'une quelconque divinité.

Tout ce qu'il me fallait faire, c'était trouver un autre être suffisamment puissant.

Et je l'avais très certainement sous les yeux depuis déjà bien trop longtemps.

* * *

J'avais réussi à attirer Ichigo, ses amies et Roméo - enfin, "Aoyama" - dans une autre dimension, une sorte de labyrinthe où j'avais réussi à les piéger. Séparément, bien entendu. Je me devais de vérifier mes théories concernant le pouvoir du Clown Bleu, et pour cela, il me fallait me retrouver seul à seul avec Aoyama.

J'avoue, j'avais un peu profité de cette expérience pour exprimer toute la colère que je nourrissais à son égard. J'avais pris le temps de lui expliquer tout ce que je lui reprochais; il avait interféré avec mon travail de récupérer la Terre, et à cause de cela, Deep Blue m'avait abandonné. Mais ça n'avait plus vraiment, ou plutôt ça n'avait jamais eu une très grande importance pour moi.

Du moins, je tentais de m'en convaincre.

Le plus important étant que c'était entièrement de sa faute si Ichigo ne voulait pas être mon jouet. C'était ce qu'elle avait dit, non ? Qu'elle ne viendrait pas avec moi à cause de lui...

J'avais pris le temps de m'amuser à le faire souffrir autant que possible, sans le tuer. À le faire souffrir autant que j'avais souffert, toutes ces fois où elle m'avait rejeté par sa faute.

J'en souffrais d'ailleurs toujours.

Cela faisait partiellement partie du plan; il me fallait m'assurer qu'il ne pouvait pas se transformer à volonté, et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas se mettre en travers de mon chemin, tant qu'Ichigo n'était pas tout près. Mais j'y étais allé de bon coeur et avais trouvé cette partie du plan très plaisante.

Une fois que j'eus confirmé qu'il ne se transformait pas, quoi que je fasse, sans Ichigo, il ne me restait qu'à blesser cette dernière, qui se trouvait quelque part dans cette fausse montagne labyrinthique. Ce fut assez simple à faire, à vrai dire; il me suffisait d'électrifier toute la montagne jusqu'à ce qu'un des éclairs ne la touche. Je saurais ainsi s'il était possible à ce Clown d'apparaître si elle était en danger, mais loin de lui.

Ca n'arriva pas, j'en conclus donc que ça lui était impossible si elle était loin.

Il avait eu la mauvaise idée de me faire un ravissant discours sur à quel point Ichigo et lui étaient proches, réalisant lui-même à l'instant qu'il ne devenait effectivement cet espèce de Clown que quand elle le souhaitait, que lorsqu'"elle l'appelait". Il disait clairement ça pour me narguer, parce que nous savions tous les deux que, moi, elle ne m'appellerait jamais... La mauvaise idée de me mettre en colère, alors qu'il était sans défense, bloqué sous sa forme humaine, lamentable et fragile.

Finalement, j'allais abréger ce plan. Puisqu'il était incapable de se transformer, ici et maintenant, j'allais le tuer sans attendre et récupérer son âme, contenant sa puissance.

Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre.

Alors que je fonçais sur lui, saï à la main, une chose encore plus intéressante que ce que je voulais au départ se produisit. Ichigo fut capable de se "téléporter" juste à côté de lui... ce qui était un pouvoir qu'elle ne possédait assurément pas.

Il allait finir par se transformer, c'était inévitable puisqu'elle était désormais à nos côtés. Je décidai de revenir au plan de départ: évaluer sa puissance. Pour cela, il me fallait le pousser à bout, et pour cela, il me fallait... jouer avec mon jouet

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas pas encore cassé.

\- Kisshu !

\- Avant que ça n'arrive, je dois le faire souffrir encore plus.

Je lançai un éclair entre eux, les envoyant valser (enfin, surtout le corps désormais inanimé d'Aoyama, le but n'étant pas de (trop) blesser Ichigo) loin l'un de l'autre.

Je la bloquai au sol, croisant mes saï au-dessus de sa gorge, les plantant dans le sol de chaque côté de son cou, et restant debout au-dessus d'elle, d'une part pour éviter de lui laisser à nouveau accès aux parties sensibles de mon corps comme j'en avais fait l'erreur peu après notre rencontre, d'autre part pour me tenir prêt à combattre le Clown bleu. Oh, d'ailleurs, ils l'appelaient "Chevalier Bleu" entre eux, mais "Clown" lui allait tellement mieux !

\- Une mort certaine t'attend. Il n'y a plus personne pour te sauver à présent. Ichigo, cette expression sur ton visage... C'est sûrement ce qui le fait le plus souffrir en ce monde. Étrange qu'il ne se transforme pas, hein ? Il est probablement cassé, finalement.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rire d'une façon plutôt glauque, me donnant moi-même la chair de poule.

\- Mais au moins, maintenant, plus rien ne t'empêchera de devenir mon jouet, pas vrai ?

\- Même si Aoyama devait mourir... Même si Aoyama se mettait à me détester... Je ne partirais jamais avec toi ! Le seul que j'aime, c'est Aoyama ! S'il devait mourir, alors moi aussi, je...

Elle se mit à pleurer, peut-être de tristesse, peut-être de colère... probablement un peu des deux. Ses joues étaient d'un très joli rouge, mais malheureusement, il ne m'était pas destiné. Elle préférait donc mourir plutôt que de vivre avec moi, et préférait également mourir plutôt que de vivre sans lui ? En somme, elle ne me détestait pas, elle tenait simplement à mourir, comme je le pensais, pas vrai ?

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, permets-moi d'exaucer ton souhait !

Je m'agenouillai autour de son corps si chétif , l'empêchant de s'échapper tandis que je reprenais mes saï, les levant pour me donner la force et l'élan nécessaire pour transpercer de part en part sa jolie poitrine.

Bien entendu, ce n'est pas un geste que j'aurais achevé. Bien entendu, il s'agissait simplement d'enfin réussir à faire réagir cet abruti, toujours inerte quelques mètres plus loin... tout du moins je l'espérais, parce que s'il ne se transformait toujours pas pour m'arrêter, j'aurais vraiment l'air stupide, à m'arrêter moi-même.

Heureusement, il s'était transformé. Nous avions donc entamé un "combat"... ou, disons plutôt qu'il tentait de me tuer tandis que je me contentais de parer ses coups, le but n'étant de toutes façons pas de gagner, mais juste de l'énerver autant que je le pouvais.

\- Ne touche pas à Ichigo !

\- Te voilà enfin, "Chevalier Bleu" ! Je vais faire souffrir Ichigo... juste devant tes yeux !

Cela le mit hors de lui, et l'énergie monumentale qui afflua dans son corps le submergea littéralement. Il me fallait l'énerver davantage. Voir où se situait sa limite. Je pris un air et une voix aussi cinglés de possible, probablement semblables à cette fois où j'avais failli leur faire tomber un immeuble dessus et dont j'avais peu de souvenirs, pour faire plus réaliste.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça ! Je vais la détruire. Je vais détruire Ichigo !

Sa puissance s'accrut davantage et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Il perdit complètement le contrôle de son propre corps et ne put que tenter de m'attaquer, certes avec énormément de force, mais sans même réfléchir. Il s'arrêta alors que la puissance qui l'habitait devenait trop dure à supporter pour son corps - humain, finalement - et poussa un hurlement, commençant à l'évacuer.

Je téléportai les amies d'Ichigo auprès d'elle pour qu'elles puissent se (et surtout "la") protéger, le Clown perdant visiblement le contrôle de son propre pouvoir, qui dépassait de loin mes espoirs les plus fous !

* * *

Il avait intégralement détruit la dimension dans laquelle je les avais piégés, et je les avais ramenés dans leur monde, qui avait lui aussi inévitablement subi des dégâts. Je m'en fichais pas mal bien entendu.

J'avais trouvé ce que je voulais. Il ne me restait qu'à trouver le moment opportun. Il serait le véritable sauveur de mon peuple... d'une certaine façon.

* * *

Pai et Taruto ayant détecté l'énergie déployée par Aoyama, ils m'avaient posé tout un tas de questions sur ce que j'avais fait, comment, pourquoi. Un peu d'aide n'étant pas malvenue, je leur proposai de se joindre à moi, leur dévoilant une partie de mon plan et des informations que j'avais pu recueillir.

\- Plutôt que d'attendre le réveil de Deep Blue, je me disais qu'il serait plus intéressant pour nous de voler le pouvoir du "Chevalier Bleu".

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous l'avez détecté, lorsqu'il a relâché son énergie. Il est vraiment puissant. Si nous nous en servons, nous pourrions très probablement rendre notre "nouvelle planète" habitable ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous comptez m'aider ?

\- Kisshu... Espèce de...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Pai ?

\- Est-ce que tu es conscient que tu parles de trahison ?

\- Bien entendu.

Il eut l'air choqué. Je m'y attendais. Il avait toujours été du genre "inflexible" par rapport à Deep Blue, un vrai petit chien fidèle et obéissant, quoi qu'il lui demande de faire.

\- Taruto, qu'en est-il de toi ?

\- Je vais t'aider !

\- Taruto !

\- Si ce que Kisshu dit est vrai, nous pourrons sauver notre planète et tous ceux qui attendent là-bas !

\- Alors, Pai, que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, je resterai fidèle à Deep Blue.

\- Vraiment ? Je me doutais bien que tu dirais ça...

\- La prochaine fois que nous nous croiserons, ce sera en tant qu'ennemis.

* * *

Une fois seul avec Taruto, je lui avais expliqué mon plan plus en détail. Nous allions lâcher dans la ville une armée constituée de tous les monstres que nous avions créés jusqu'à présent, dont j'avais pris soin de garder l'ADN et que j'avais recréés, pendant les nombreux moments de temps libres que j'avais eus. Au départ, cela devait servir à lancer une attaque massive sur la Terre pour accélérer la cadence de la mission, mais finalement, ça n'allait être qu'une distraction afin qu'Ichigo soit trop occupée pour chercher Aoyama, et que nous puissions lui prendre son âme sans courir le risque qu'il ne se transforme.

* * *

Après un long moment à le chercher, nous l'avions trouvé.

Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à lui prendre son esprit. Un peu comme avec la copine blonde d'Ichigo, qui s'était finalement avérée être une de ses coéquipières, mais en... encore plus fort. Il était pourtant sous sa forme humaine, ç'aurait dû être enfantin de le lui prendre !

Il dégagea une grande quantité d'énergie, stoppant net ma tentative, alors qu'il ne s'était même pas transformé. Ca n'était pas normal !

Taruto suggéra de simplement l'emmener avec nous, disant que nous finirions bien par trouver un moyen de lui prendre son âme. Il n'avait peut-être pas tort... Mais ça restait bizarre. Même incompréhensible.

Ichigo arriva là où nous nous trouvions, m'aboyant de ne pas toucher à son "Aoyama-kun". Sa façon de l'ordonner me surprit tellement que je m'exécutai. De toutes façons, elle était là, il allait donc se transformer et, même s'il était inconscient pour le moment, mieux valait ne pas prendre le risque d'être juste à côté de lui, surtout dans une posture loin d'être défensive. Je m'écartai et elle s'approcha de lui en l'appelant. Il réagit et dégagea à nouveau l'énergie de sa transformation, alors qu'il n'avait pas repris connaissance.

Cette transformation était différente de toutes les précédentes. Il était bien plus puissant. Pendant un instant, je sentis s'activer le "pouvoir" d'Ichigo - celui de faire raisonner l'eau bleue - et tous les cristaux de la ville convergèrent vers elle, puis vers lui. Il avait probablement, d'une façon ou d'une autre, le pouvoir de l'activer comme bon lui semblait, surtout lorsqu'elle était troublée comme ça devait être le cas à cet instant. C'était la même chose que dans cette autre dimension, lorsqu'elle était arrivée entre nous. J'avais immédiatement soupçonné son âme d'abriter un cristal, qui avait répondu au cœur d'Ichigo, non pas en allant à elle mais en la faisant venir à lui. C'était la seule explication, à la téléportation d'Ichigo à ce moment-là, comme à toute sa puissance actuelle.

Et le fait qu'il rassemble tous ceux de la ville en lui ne présageait rien de bon, ni pour nous, ni pour lui, ni pour l'humanité tout entière, étant donné qu'il avait déjà du mal à contrôler le pouvoir de celui qu'il avait au départ...

* * *

Contre toute attente, et à la surprise générale, le corps d'Aoyama était parvenu à assimiler la puissance de tous les cristaux qui s'étaient rassemblés, et avait pris la forme... de Deep Blue.

Tandis que Taruto et moi nous étions hâtés derrière des buissons non loin de là, Pai expliquait à Ichigo et à ses amies qu'Aoyama et le "Chevalier Bleu" n'étaient en fait que des parties de l'esprit de Deep Blue, qui s'était finalement éveillé. Ca expliquait pourquoi je les détestais tellement, tous les trois.

\- L'esprit de Deep Blue est resté sur Terre et a vécu durant des milliers d'années dans l'ADN d'humains de cette planète, qui ont donc successivement hérité de son esprit en repos. Lorsque cet esprit a tenté de se réveiller, il n'avait aucun moyen d'y parvenir. Jusqu'alors, seuls deux parties les plus "humaines" de l'esprit de Deep Blue, Aoyama et le Chevalier Bleu, étaient apparues. Pendant ce temps, le véritable esprit de Deep Blue, existant dans une autre dimension, nous a sommés de venir ici depuis notre nouvelle planète lointaine. Désormais, Deep Blue s'est éveillé. Désormais, les deux autres esprits que ce corps contenait n'étant plus utiles à Deep Blue, ils ont été tout simplement effacés à jamais.

Finalement, j'appréciais peut-être un peu Deep Blue ! ... Comme si. Son éveil était un imprévu vraiment inattendu et plus qu'indésirable, à vrai dire.

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à comprendre - curieux, ça ne lui arrivait pourtant pas souvent ! ... et voilà que je me remettais à faire de l'humour, dans un moment pareil. Elle refusait de comprendre, pour être plus précis. Elle semblait croire dur comme fer que l'être qui se tenait en face d'elle était toujours Roméo. Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui montrer l'espèce de collier pour chat qu'il lui avait offert le lendemain du jour où je l'avais embrassée... et il l'envoya gentiment valser - le collier, pas Ichigo. Elle se laissa tomber à genou devant lui, en larmes.

 _J'étais pourtant le seul à avoir le droit de la faire pleurer._

Ses amies attaquèrent, mais furent envoyées au tapis en moins de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu pour le dire. Ichigo, quant à elle, refusait toujours de voir la vérité en face, et refusait de se battre "contre Roméo". La voir aussi triste et perdue me faisait presque de la peine...

Deep Blue leva son épée pour y accumuler de l'énergie. Il comptait réduire la population mondiale à zéro en un seul coup, quelques minutes à peine après être apparu ?!

\- Ichigo ! Si son épée touche le sol, toute la planète sera détruite !

... « M'entendis-je lui crier ». Pourquoi je lui avais dit ça, au juste ? J'en avais ressenti le besoin, mais ça n'était pas comme si elle pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit. Même moi, je ne pouvais rien y faire.

J'avais peut-être envie d'une "dernière parole" ? De lui montrer, en la prévenant, une dernière fois que je tenais à elle ?

Depuis quand est-ce que je "tenais" à elle, d'ailleurs ? Depuis quand elle n'étais plus juste "un jouet" que je voulais posséder...? Et depuis quand m'inquiétais-je de lui faire bonne impression ?

Pai et Ichigo parlèrent, je ne sais pas très bien de quoi, le crépitement de la future attaque qui allait nous tuer étant vraiment bruyant. J'avais vaguement compris qu'il lui expliquait que la Terre devait être "remise à zéro" avant que nous puissions appeler nos "camarades" à venir y vivre, puis qu'elle lui répondait que tout le monde mourrait, que c'était égoïste, ce à quoi il lui rétorquait que les humains étaient égoïstes... quelque chose comme ça.

Deep Blue ayant fini de charger son attaque, il ancra son épée dans le sol. L'onde de choc qui en résultat détruisit une grande partie de la ville de Tokyo, mais je m'étais trompé: évidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas raser tout ce qui se trouvait à la surface de la Terre cinq minutes après s'être réveillé. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Cela signifiait également qu'il était encore possible de le vaincre... très, très difficile, mais possible.

Il leva à nouveau son épée, apparemment décidé à éliminer Ichigo. J'allais devoir lui faire confiance pour survivre par elle-même encore un peu. Si ce à quoi je pensais était faisable, il me fallait une meilleure opportunité que celle-là...

* * *

Ichigo était parvenue à entrer dans la forteresse de Deep Blue, grâce au sacrifice de Taruto. Pai avait décrété que la forteresse servirait à augmenter les pouvoirs de Deep Blue, et qu'il s'en servirait pour détruire l'humanité ainsi que tout ce qu'elle avait créé. C'était ce que Deep Blue lui avait dit.

S'il avait passé moins de temps à jouer les gentils toutous et un peu plus à gland- ... à lire, comme moi, il aurait su que cette forteresse n'avait rien de "l'arme de guerre ultime" dont il parlait. Deep Blue comptait simplement s'y abriter pour pouvoir tranquillement détruire tout ce et ceux qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur. Pai compris.

Et c'était **_**ça**_** qui était censé sauver notre peuple ? Un "Dieu" auto-proclamé prêt à sacrifier le plus fidèle de ses disciples pour ne pas avoir à trop se fouler ?!

Je tremblais. Je sentais ma poitrine se serrer, et j'avais du mal à respirer normalement. _J'avais peur._

* * *

Pourtant, il le fallait. Quitte à mourir, ce ne serait certainement pas en vain. Je devais faire une dernière chose pour elle. ... Ou peut-être était-ce "une première chose", au moins de son point de vue, finalement ?

J'attendais, caché derrière l'une des colonnes supportant le dôme en verre de la salle où se trouvait Deep Blue. Je savais qu'il ne m'avait pas remarqué, parce que si ç'avait été le cas, il m'aurait déjà tué. Elle approchait, inconsciemment guidée par l'écho du cristal qui se trouvait en Aoyama - ou plutôt en Deep Blue.

Peut-être avait-elle une chance de gagner ?

* * *

À l'évidence, non. Aucune. Il lui avait suffi de quelques attaques, qu'elle avait pourtant esquivées (de justesse, mais esquivées !) pour qu'elle baisse les bras. Ou peut-être était-elle tout simplement déjà épuisée. Ichigo était à la fois si forte et si faible, après tout...

Il s'apprêtait à lui lancer une dernière attaque, qu'elle ne pourrait de toute évidence pas esquiver. Qu'elle n'essaierait de toute évidence même pas d'esquiver. Elle devait ressentir que ce combat était perdu d'avance, même avec son niveau d'insouciance et de positivisme...

J'intervins. Je me téléportai entre eux, posant immédiatement un genou à terre, sachant qu'un seul faux pas suffirait à trahir mes intentions. Ce qui rendrait ma mort veine, et celle d'Ichigo inévitable. Je priai intérieurement pour que ma voix ne tremble pas trop.

\- S'il vous plait, attendez, Deep Blue.

\- Kisshu ?

Encore cette voix, sans aucune trace de haine ni de colère. Juste de l'inquiétude. Je lui lançai malgré moi un regard assassin. « Ne fais pas tout rater en décidant que tu m'aimes bien au mauvais moment, crétine ! »

\- Qu'y a-t-il, être inutile ? Hors de ma vue !

Je tournai le dos à Ichigo pour lui faire face, sans que mon genou ne quitte le sol, la tête aussi basse que possible pour sembler révérencieux, sans pour autant le perdre de vue et risquer de ne pas pouvoir esquiver une attaque surprise.

\- Deep Blue, je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses les plus sincères pour tout le manque de respect que j'ai pu avoir à votre encontre par le passé.

Je me relevai, prenant garde à ne pas croiser son regard, à ce qu'il ne se doute de rien. Je fis un demi-tour et avançai vers Ichigo, qui se trouvait toujours à genoux par terre, comme si on l'y avait clouée. Elle me regarda avec ses grands yeux, désormais remplis de questions.

\- Kisshu ?

Je ne pouvais pas non plus la regarder dans les yeux. Elle me trahirait trop facilement. Il fallait qu'elle y croie.

\- En guise d'expiation... je vous prie de me laisser prendre la vie de cette humaine à votre place.

Je fis apparaître mes saïs, les questions dans ses grands yeux roses laissant place à de la peur. À de l'appréhension. Voyait-elle sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, comme les humains aimaient à penser que se passaient les derniers instants avant la mort...? En tous cas, son expression allait m'aider à le tromper.

\- S'il vous plaît, baissez votre bras. Les humains ne valent pas la peine que vous vous fatiguiez pour eux.

\- Hm. Tu demandes mon pardon ?

\- Oui. Tout sur cette planète vous appartient, Deep Blue.

Le crépitement émis par l'énergie de l'attaque qu'il préparait disparut. J'avais réussi.

\- Cependant...

Je me téléportai immédiatement à côté de lui, plantant la pointe de mon saï au niveau de sa jugulaire.

\- Espèce de...

Mon bras ne voulait pas terminer le geste. Je devais lui planter l'autre dans le coeur, assez rapidement pour qu'il ne puisse pas esquiver. Je me mis à lui parler, au lieu de simplement le tuer.

\- Votre cupidité vous a fait baisser votre garde. Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est garder cette planète pour vous seul. Vous n'avez jamais eu l'intention d'utiliser votre puissance pour sauver notre nouvelle planète comme vous nous l'aviez promis.

Il me lança un regard tellement neutre et glacial, tellement indifférent, que j'aurais pu en être dérouté si mon cerveau n'était pas déjà en train de se poser des milliers de question à la seconde. Pourquoi racontais-je tout ça ? Avais-je à ce point besoin de reprocher des choses aux gens, plutôt que de simplement les tuer ? ... Oui, probablement, d'une certaine façon. Même si je parvenais à le tuer maintenant, cela m'exposerait entièrement et il aurait largement le temps de me porter un coup tout aussi fatal. Je le savais depuis l'instant où j'avais échafaudé ce plan.

Je voulais qu'elle sache pourquoi j'avais décidé de me sacrifier, pourquoi j'avais décidé de le tuer. Il ****fallait**** qu'elle sache.

\- Si vous voulez la Terre à ce point, prenez-la. Mais je ne vous laisserai jamais avoir Ichigo !

Quel était ce sentiment ? Il y avait de la colère, de la peur, mais aussi... autre chose. Encore une fois cette sensation de chaleur dans la poitrine, lorsque je prononçai son prénom... Jusque là, j'avais attribué ça à la sensation "d'être en vie", mais en quoi dire "Ichigo" me rendait-il plus "vivant" ?

\- Finalement, tu m'auras trahi jusqu'à la fin ?

\- Exactement.

Gardant mon saï droit contre sa jugulaire pour l'empêcher de bouger, j'armai un coup que j'espérais de tout mon cœur lui être fatal avec le gauche. La survie d'Ichigo en dépendait.

\- MEURS !

Donnant autant d'élan et de précision que possible à mon coup, je visai directement son cœur. Il fut plus rapide. Son épée passa entre deux de mes côtes pour aller déchirer mon poumon droit, et ressortir dans mon dos. Enfin, je le supposais, pour le poumon. Je n'avais jamais été très doué en biologie, mais ce genre d'organes n'étaient pas trop compliqués à situer. _Merde !_

Je restai embroché sur sa lame pendant quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité, avant qu'il ne m'envoie valser au sol, et que je n'atterrisse juste devant Ichigo. Elle cria mon prénom, je pense. J'avais les oreilles qui bourdonnaient pas mal... Elle me prit délicatement dans ses bras, relevant la partie supérieure de mon corps. Ca faisait un mal de chien, mais je n'aurais voulu qu'elle me lâche pour rien au monde.

Peut-être Dieu existait-il, en fin de compte...?

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux pour voir un visage inquiet et triste, que je ne lui avais jamais connu jusqu'à présent.

\- J'ai sûrement été chanceux d'avoir pu passer tout ce temps avec toi... Ichigo.

Ses jolis yeux s'emplirent de larmes, et sa gorge se noua, rendant sa respiration sanglotante. La voir ainsi me fit un pincement au cœur... en plus de la douleur déjà présente alentour, et de la sensation de chaleur qui y était également revenue. Je savais que j'allais mourir, mais je restais calme. Sûrement parce que j'étais dans ses bras.

\- Tu pleures, Ichigo ?

Ma vie défila en quelque sorte devant mes yeux... comme les humains le pensaient. Enfin, c'étaient plutôt quelques bons souvenirs que j'avais d'elle que je revoyais, et non pas toute ma vie. _La chance ! Dieu existait donc bel et bien..._

Cela me rendait... Triste et heureux à la fois. Probablement "nostalgique". J'aurais tant aimé retourner à cette époque, pourtant pas si lointaine, où tout ce qui m'importait était de savoir si elle viendrait ou non avec moi la prochaine fois que je menacerais sa vie (tout en sachant pertinemment, pour ma part, que je ne la tuerais pas). J'étais en train de mourir, de plus en plus de mon sang gisant sur le sol et emplissant mon poumon, rendant ma respiration de plus en plus difficile, mais tout ce à quoi j'arrivais à penser, c'était que je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. J'aurais pu souffrir ainsi pendant mille ans si en contre-partie, je pouvais rester comme ça, auprès d'elle...

Tiens, n'était-ce pas ça, ce fameux mot de la Saint-Valentin ? "Aimer" ? C'était quoi la définition, déjà ? « Être amoureux, éprouver de l'amour, de la tendresse, de l'affection pour quelqu'un » ?

Amoureux... Étais-je amoureux d'elle ?

Je n'en étais pas sûr, mais j'avais l'intuition que c'était exactement ça. Et je n'avais plus vraiment le temps de chercher un mot correspondant mieux à mes sentiments, de toutes façons.

\- Ichigo... J'ai quelque chose de bien à te dire.

Sentant ma voix faiblir et ma vision se brouiller, je fis mon possible pour m'approcher de son visage, afin d'être sûr qu'elle m'entende, même si cet effort m'était douloureux comme jamais. Finalement, ça allait être moi, dans le rôle de Roméo. Même si ma Juliette en préférait un autre...

\- Je t'aime.

J'eus le temps de voir ses yeux s'écarquiller et ses joues rougir très légèrement, de ce si joli rouge qui m'était cette fois-ci destiné, avant que tout ne devienne noir... puis je l'entendis doucement hurler mon nom, dans ce qui ressemblait à un élan de rage, de tristesse et de désespoir. Comme si elle venait de perdre quelqu'un qui avait compté pour elle.

Finalement, ça devait probablement ressembler à ça, le bonheur.

* * *

 **Ceci conclut ce (très) long oneshot !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à me dire ce que vous avez ressenti, que ce soit positif, négatif, ou un mélange des deux, ça me fera très plaisir ! Même si vous ne parlez pas très bien français (dans ce cas, un grand bravo à vous pour avoir tout lu), sachez que je comprends _parfaitement_ l'anglais, donc, vous n'avez aucune excuse :p**

 **Peut-être à bientôt !**


End file.
